


Start the Day

by nonary



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, godddddddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonary/pseuds/nonary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann wakes up in Newton's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Pacific Rim fic! Hopefully there will be more to come.  
> I take requests/prompts on my tumblr http://ka1ju.tumblr.com so hmu if you want that!!

The light of the early morning shone in through the half drawn curtains in rays, blocked here and there by particularly large spots of dirt. It was a dreary, wet morning but the sun still glared as bright as ever, bathing the piles of books, clothes and other clutter that lined the cramped room. A perfect analogy, thought Hermann Gottlieb as he awoke to find himself half pressed against a stark grey wall and half intertwined ungracefully with the limbs of his colleague, friend and... now, partner? Unsure, he quickly pushed that thought aside and instead, decided simply to enjoy the moment.

Newton was sprawled out on his front, but his right arm was somehow draped over Hermann’s waist. His face was buried deep in a pillow, so it was hard to tell, but Hermann thought he could hear a gentle snore. His hair was untidy, even by Newton’s standards, flattened in places and sticking up in others. Noticing this, Hermann was unavoidably reminded of the events of the previous night and flushed red, sliding into a more comfortable sitting position while following the curve of Newton’s spine with his eyes, gazing at the brightly coloured tattoos that adorned his back and arms, illuminated by the watery sunlight. He reached out, gently, tracing the outline of a sharp-toothed kaiju near his shoulder and making a mental note to ask which one exactly it was later when they were both awake, then moved his hand up until he was stroking Newton’s hair, taking note of the way his whole body rose and fell with every breath.

It was another half an hour before Newt awoke also, bleary eyed and slightly groggy but no less happy to see Hermann next to him. He made this apparent by reaching up to pull him down into a lazy kiss, making what seemed to be an agreeable noise in his throat when he found it was reciprocated with equal vigour.

“Morning, Herms”

Hermann smiled, in spite of the nickname. “Good morning Newton, I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever wake up.”

As if in response to this, Newt yawned almost theatrically loudly and curled even tighter against him. Hermann allowed himself to be pulled once again into an embrace, relieved that he hadn’t been asked to leave, and planted a soft kiss to the top of Newton’s head before burying his face in his unkempt hair, closing his eyes. For a while, they lay still, matching their breathing and basking in each other’s company, until Newt spoke up.

“So um. Hermann.” He swallowed. “Last night… this morning… this isn’t just a… a one off, right? Because I want this, us, to be a thing, if. If you do too, I mean.” He had pulled away slightly so their eyes could meet, even though there was less than three inches between them and his gaze kept darting anxiously across Hermann’s face.

Hermann himself, nodded, trying to order the words in his head before he said them out loud.  
“Yes. Yes definitely, Newton, I have, I confess, wanted this for quite some time.”

“It took us long enough dude, Tendo’s going to gloat forever!” Newt laughed, “But hey! You and me! Someone sound the kaiju alarm and alert the crews that Hermann Gottlieb is not only in my bed, but also my boyfriend and _totally in a state of undress!_ ”

To further prove his point, he closed the short distance between them with another open-mouthed kiss, and together they lay for what seemed like both an eternity and far too little a time, exchanging long, drawn out kisses punctuated by short, sharp breaths. They would definitely be late arriving at the labs, but frankly, it was a minor price they were both willing to pay for such a perfect morning.


End file.
